The invention relates generally to the field of skin treatment compositions and their methods of use, and specifically to compositions and methods of use for treating atopic eczema and cradle cap (infantile or neonatal seborrhoeic dermatitis) in infants and babies. Castor oil has long been used in traditional cultures around the world as a treatment for skin conditions generally; however, in such societies castor oil is not generally applied to infants and babies. The prior art also discloses numerous skin treatment compositions in which any of a number of plant-derived oils, including castor oil may be added to an active ingredient to improve the performance of the composition.
In addition, castor oil has been shown to have antifungal, antimicrobial, anti-inflammatory, and pain reducing properties. In particular, ricineloic acid, a fatty acid only known to occur naturally in castor oil, is thought to be responsible for castor oil's antifungal properties. At the same time, current research suggests that at least some forms of seborrhoeic dermatitis that resist conventional treatment have a fungal cause. The current state of medical practice would suggest avoiding the application of fatty oils to fungal infections because the fungi may extract nutrients from the fat and worsen the infection; however this effect is not known to occur with castor oil in particular.
Absent from the prior art, however, are compositions and methods employing castor oil itself as an active ingredient in treating atopic eczema and cradle cap in infants and babies.
Additionally, the prior discloses numerous references where any of a number of vegetable-derived oils, including castor oil, may be added to mineral oil to create an improved mechanical lubricant. Such compositions, however, are primarily constituted of mineral oil and feature a vegetable-derived oil or other ingredient only as an additive in small amounts.
The following disclosure discusses a heretofore unknown use of castor oil, and in particular novel compositions of castor oil and mineral oil, in treating atopic eczema and cradle cap in infants and babies. Since these skin conditions are extremely common in developed countries and growing more common year by year, there is great commercial potential in treatment methods and compositions produced from components that are inexpensive, readily available, and known to be safe for external use in humans, including infant humans.